


Such a Messy Affair

by amerrierworld



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bath Sex, Blood, Blood Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Feeding, Kinda, Masturbation, Vampire Sex, hop on the bandwagon kids, possessive!alcina, this one is going straight to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerrierworld/pseuds/amerrierworld
Summary: Letting Alcina drink your blood is... messy to say the least
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 227





	Such a Messy Affair

Offering your own blood for your monstrous lover instead of her cutting through the servants like butter seemed an easy solution at first. You figured, with her pristine and noble behaviour, it’d be a quick and simple activity to do every couple days or weeks. She’d let you recover, eat some food, and maybe spend some time ravishing you while you rested on the bed. That sounded nice.

And sometimes it was like that. Sometimes it was a couple of drops, and she was fine. Sometimes you could still stand afterwards, and there was only a dull throb in your neck for a few hours.

But you hadn’t realized what your offer really meant. You hadn’t exactly seen how Alcina would feed on anyone else, and thus you weren’t prepared for one of the first times where she really, _desperately,_ needed to feed.

It was late one night, and though Alcina barely ever slept, she would always come see you and spend time with you even if it meant she wouldn’t stay to slumber by your side. She had been out and about with her daughters, and when she got back she spent more time in the wine cellar than usual. 

You were waiting up for her patiently, but your mortal body didn’t like that, and you had almost drifted off to sleep when the door slammed open. Alcina looked pale, nearly sweaty, and downright feral as she stared at you from the doorway. You knew immediately that she was hungry.

You had barely offered her to drink your blood when she had stumbled into the bedroom, golden eyes flashing red, and you were pushed back onto the mattress, her whole body covering yours in a flash.

You squeaked in surprise as she tugged the collar of your shirt down, smoothing your skin with a trembling hand before pressing her fangs into the tender flesh without hesitation. Before, she’d stab you just a little, leaving a surface level cut, and then suck the wound. This time, she pushed even deeper, mouth growling and moaning against your skin. Your head swam as you felt her draining you.

Then she pulled away, suddenly, and the deep puncture wounds kept oozing blood. Usually, she’d spend her sweet time licking up the last few red streaks, but something told you she wasn’t interested in that tonight.

She yanked the shirt even further down, ripping the fabric, and then her teeth sank into your upper arm, taking you by surprise. A sharp ‘ _oh!’_ escaped you, and Alcina grunted in approval at the sound. Your fingers twitched as they started to feel tingly and she managed to compose herself enough to pull away before your arm dried up and fell off entirely.

She straddled your legs as she sat up, chin smeared with blood and resembling her daughters more than usual. You knew she didn’t place all of her weight on you, because otherwise you would definitely die by being crushed. Instead, you felt her presence on you, a comforting heaviness that made your heart and mind woozy. 

Alcina tugged off her gloves with her snarling teeth, and grabbed your waist, shuffling down to your middle and biting right through the fabric of your shirt just above your hip. 

Her hands gripped your thighs, keeping them still, reminiscent of how she’d pin you down when she fucked you with her tongue, and you couldn’t help but squirm as something warm that wasn’t blood flooded your core. 

Warm blood kept trickling down your neck and soaking the fine silken sheets underneath, but you were both too far gone to notice it. She didn’t drink as much from this wound as the other two, sucking lightly and laving her tongue over your heated skin, and now you really _were_ turned on.

Your hand grabbed at her curled and styled hair, pushing through the dark locks to hold her head as you whined. You would have lifted your head to look at her, to see those hungry eyes stare at you, but you thought a movement that simple would still definitely make you pass out at this point.

You whined in protest as she pulled away, releasing your body, shuffling off of your legs. You heard her heavy breathing, saw her tall shadow in the dim firelight, and knew that in a few moments, the well-mannered, sultry-voiced matriarch would come back to you.

You were sticky down below, nearly embarrassingly so. You weren’t wearing pants, and your underwear was soaked, though now it seemed it wasn’t just the arousal that was staining it. 

You raised a hand to your neck, tracing the sensitive and abused skin and pulling away to find streaks of blood along your fingers.

“Oh.. my..” you heard Alcina breathe, “I believe I have turned you into a bit of a massacre, dear one.”

You chuckled weakly, head spinning from blood loss and arousal, and you wished you had the strength to get up and fuck Alcina yourself, but your consciousness was slipping.

“I have to clean you up,” your lover began, hovering over you once more, tender hands reaching to hold you.

You shook your head, “n-no.. don’t have the strength..”

Alcina hesitated, but saw your eyes glossing over, and relented.

“At least let me stop the bleeding,” she murmured. You nodded, and barely registered her pressing fabric or bandages of some kind to all three wounds.

“Oh, I’ve really pushed you this time, didn’t I, sweet girl?” Alcina muttered apologetically as you laid there, limp and nearly asleep. You managed a near-drunken smile and raised your hands to beckon her closer, to hold you.

“Hmm.. don’t mind,” you replied. Her body dipped onto the mattress, tutting at the blood stains, and quickly removed her expensive dress so that you came in contact with glorious, soft and pale skin as she cuddled you. “Sleep?”

“Sleep,” Alcina agreed, and you drifted off.

* * *

When you woke up, the world was a little clearer again, and you felt refreshed. You still felt somewhat empty, and weak, but not as bad as before. You were still in the bed, and still covered in dried up blood, but the sheets were changed and you were lying on a large towel to catch any other drips.

“I was going to clean you up while you were sleeping, but I feared I’d hurt you,” Alcina said softly. You saw her sitting at the vanity, in a white silken bathrobe, brushing through her hair. 

You sat up slowly, peeling the bandages off of you. The holes had closed up, and there seemed to be no infection, much to your relief.

“I must apologize, I don’t know what came over me,” Alcina said, watching as you inspected the wounds, “I just... I needed...”

“It’s alright,” you said, meeting her eyes with a sweet smile, “you haven’t eaten in a while, and you seemed to be so drained that.. well, I can’t expect you to not be.. ravenous once in a while.”

“Hmm,” Alcina sighed, tapping her fingers on her desk as a servant came in with a platter of food. She helped you sit up and placed it over your lap.

“Eat, my pet,” Alcina said once you were alone again, “you need your strength.”

“You’re not still hungry, are you?” you asked as you dug into the bread and meats you had in front of you.

“No, no,” she waved her hand in dismissal. Then, after a pause, “at least not for your blood, sweetling.”

You nearly choked on your food at the dark tone her voice had suddenly taken on. She stood up and sauntered over to the bed, her robe loosening enough so you could see more of her ample cleavage, but still left you craving more.

She sat down next to you, inspected your body, and her nostrils flared as she looked over the dried blood staining your skin. You kept nibbling on some bread, knowing you face must be flushed.

“You reacted... differently, than how you normally do when I drink from you,” she murmured, her low voice making you tremble. She had impeccable smell, and you knew she would have been able to sense your arousal when she had pinned you down and feasted on you.

You blushed, but managed to say, “you were very... insistent. Like how you are when we’re in bed, and I guess my body just...” you lifted a shoulder and shrugged to finish your sentence.

Alcina tilted her head in thought, and a wide, gorgeous grin took over her face, making you tremble underneath her gaze.

“I’ve had a bath drawn,” she said, switching the topic suddenly. “Let me clean you up? Please?”

You nodded before you even realized it, and she tugged you away from your meal, lifting you in her arms before heading into the bathroom. 

She let you undress yourself, slipped off her robe and stepped into the bath, a loud, pleasured groan escaping her as the hot water surrounded her. You blushed, and hurried after her.

Getting into the bath was a workout in itself. You had to hoist yourself up and climb over the edge quite unceremoniously. Alcina caught you before you submerged into the water and let you climb into her lap.

Her finely manicured nails scratched along your scalp, helping ease the tension and making you sigh contently, leaning forward and letting your head drop on the tops of her breasts. A deep chuckle from her vibrated through you, and some of the water around you rippled with the motion. 

One of the puncture wounds on your neck had opened up again, oozing a little blood. You only noticed because Alcina had pounced on it with her wicked tongue before you could react.

“I can always smell you so clearly when you’re in the bath with me,” she grunted, “every part of you. Your blood, sweat.. and arousal.”

You whined as her hands wrapped around you tightly, her mouth pressed against your neck. Your back arched, head tipping back, and you grabbed at her hair, now wet and silky from the water. 

The blood was already washing off of you from the water alone, but Alcina kept her promise and grabbed some soap and a washcloth, rubbing along your body. Your eyes fluttered, your hips bucked, and you felt like drowning in her touch.

The blood was gone quickly, and the wounds didn’t threaten to drain you dry anymore, but Alcina kept washing your body with a gentle touch. She lowered her head to your neck again, this time pressing soft kisses until you trembled.

Determined not to let her have her way entirely, you yanked sharply at the dark tresses in her hair. You knew how sensitive she was along her scalp, and how much she enjoyed it when you pulled. Her head shot up in surprise and a strained gasp escaped her mouth. 

You took the opportunity and lunged forward to kiss her on her lips, slipping your tongue inside with a vengeance.

A hand slid between your wet bodies and cupped your sex without hesitation, and you squealed, your legs locking at the sudden pressure.

Alcina began gently rubbing along your slit, the palm of her hand pressing into your clit, and you held onto her for dear life, gasping raggedly.

“Tell me how it made you feel, dear,” she hissed, “when I feasted on you, when I _needed_ you.”

You squirmed, arched your back, bit your lip and whined as her fingers pressed a little harder, threatening to slip inside but not quite.

“I-I felt..” you began, gasping as her long tongue stroked up your neck to behind your ear. 

“I felt.. like I was floating,” you tried again, “like I was swimming in.. in air, and- and you were the only thing grounding me.”

“Oh?” there was a teasing and light-hearted tone in Alcina’s voice, but her grip tightened and you knew she was enjoying this.

“W-with your hands..” you sighed, pleasure clouding your mind, “so strong and holding me down, so I wouldn’t float up all the way to space.. keeping m-me where I- where I belong. In our bed, in.. in your arms.”

Alcina snarled with lust, and pushed inside your cunt with three unforgiving fingers. You cried out, nearly screamed, as she began thrusting relentlessly. The water was already brimming the edge of the tub, and now it was spilling onto the bathroom floor with loud sloshes. You could barely hold on as you clung to Alcina’s neck, letting her one hand fuck you and the other grab your waist as she bounced you in her hold, because you couldn’t find purchase for you feet to move yourself.

She fucked you until you nearly blacked out, the rough pace and your still-sluggish brain making you limp in her grip. All you could do was whine and plead, kissing her neck, her jaw, anywhere you could reach. 

With a sharp jab and a curl of her fingertips you came, unabashedly, all over her hand. You couldn’t smell your arousal over the flowery bath oils, but you knew she could, and her breathing was ragged in your ear as she slowly stroked your inner walls, feeling you clench around her.

You could barely catch your breath before her mouth was on yours, hard and sloppy, and you knew she needed release as soon as possible. But it was a bit difficult with the current position you were in. Going down on her would surely end in drowning and your arms were not long enough to reach under the water between her legs. 

“Alcina..” you whispered, making her golden eyes focus on you intently. You snuggled a little closer, kissed her chest and practically climbed up her body to meet her gaze.

“Will you... will you touch yourself for me?” you asked, voice timid. Alcina stared into your eyes a moment, and you pressed on, “I wanna see you come undone. Like this. A-and I can’t.. you know.. reach.”

That made her smile a bit, and you brimmed with glee at the sight. Slowly, ever so slowly, her hand dipped underneath the water. First her fingertips would rub against her clit, you knew. They’d tease against the hood and her lips until she was riled up. 

You wouldn’t be able to see through the bubbles and water down below, so you kept your gaze on her face. Watched the small lines that formed between her brows as they furrowed in concentration. Her eyelashes fluttering as she pressed a little harder, her lips parting a bit more as she breathed a little deeper.

You bit your own lip, and felt your cunt pulse at the sight. You knew then, when she was hot and squirming, she would ease the hood back and press directly against the sensitive bundle of nerves, making short, quick motions with her fingers until her hips began rocking.

You had seen it all, had delved between her legs with abandon, had used your hands until they ached, and your jaw until you felt numb. But _this.._ seeing her come undone, seeing it in her eyes and face.. It made you burst with love and lust.

“That’s it..” you urged as the water began sloshing again, and she began working the whole of her arm, “you look so beautiful, Alcina.”

She groaned deeply, head tipping back, revealing a creamy neck that begged to be sucked. If this was how she felt when seeing _your_ throat, you could understand why she had barely any control when feeding from you.

“I’m yours,” you whispered as you leaned forward, kissing her chin and going down her neck, “only yours. I wanna watch you come, so badly, mistress.”

“ _Fuck.”_

You smiled, looked up at her, and kept going, “to know that I make you feel like this.. I really am the luckiest human in the world, hm?”

“O-oh, little one,” she whined, bucking her hips, nearly throwing you out of the bath. You wondered how many fingers she had inside herself.

“Will you come for me?” you asked, sweetly, “will you come for your pet?”

“I just wanna make you feel good,” you purred, losing yourself in your train of thought as you pressed your face in her neck, “I just wanna be of service to you, my lady. Wanna please you.”

With a loud cry that was a borderline roar, Alcina’s arm tensed, fingers rubbing vigorously, and her hips raised out of the water and locked. You were raised out of the water too, and held on for dear life as tremors overtook her body.

You leaned forward and kissed her as she gasped and thrashed about. One of her hands grabbed the back of yoru head and pushed you as close to her as possible.

“Love you,” you mumbled as she fell back in the water again, her arm going limp, “love you more than anything.”

Her chuckle made your head spin, and her hands trailed up and down your back, like they did when washing you. She was still breathing heavily, but the lust and hunger in her was finally sated.

“You’re perfect, sweetling,” she whispered, raising your hands to her mouth and kissing along your palm. You instantly cupped her face and swiped your thumb along her cheekbone.

“The perfect little pet,” she sighed.


End file.
